Generally, positive displacement pumps, sometimes referred to as reciprocating pumps, are used to pump fluids in a variety of well applications. For example, a reciprocating pump may be deployed to pump fluid into a wellbore and the surrounding reservoir. The reciprocating pump is powered by a rotating crankshaft which imparts reciprocating motion to the pump. This reciprocating motion is converted to a pumping action for producing the desired fluid.
A given reciprocating pump may include one or more pump chambers that each receive a reciprocating plunger. As the plunger is moved in one direction by the rotating crankshaft, fluid is drawn into the pump chamber through a one-way suction valve. Upon reversal of the plunger motion, the suction valve is closed and the fluid is forced outwardly through a discharge valve. The continued reciprocation of the plunger continues the process of drawing fluid into the pump and discharging fluid from the pump. The discharged fluid can be routed through tubing to a desired location, such as into a wellbore.
As is often the case with large systems and industrial equipment, regular monitoring and maintenance of positive displacement pumps may be sought to help ensure uptime and increase efficiency. Accordingly, a need exist for an improved monitoring system for a positive displacement pump.